


Love Stripped Down

by jboh, Woofemus, yoshizora



Series: The Real Housewives of Califor Ardain [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboh/pseuds/jboh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshizora/pseuds/yoshizora
Summary: Brigitte didn't want a bachelorette party, but her friends insisted, and now she's stuck in her own suite waiting for the strippers her friends hired to show up. And when a sculpted, raven-haired beauty with a hypnotizing gaze and an even more hypnotizing body finally does, Brigitte's life changes forever...Will she stay loyal to her man, or run wild with her passions?





	Love Stripped Down

Brighid looks up from the bound stack of paper in her hands. "Why am I engaged to a man in the first place?"

"It's so you can totally drop his dead ass for Mòrag! It's your gay discovery!" Kora nods and crosses her arms, proud of her progressiveness. “Look, it all makes _much_ more sense if you just, like, read it, okay?”

“I’m… okay, but here in this first page, I’m still wearing my heels _inside_ the house. We don’t do that. How is this accurate in any way?”

“Look, I write what I know, alright?” Kora huffs. “And it’s like, not _supposed_ to be one hundred percent accurate to your life? That’s why I changed your name.”

Brighid somehow manages to exaggerate rolling her eyes while squinting. She shifts her grip on the manuscript, hugging it closer to her body despite her wary hesitance. “You do realize that this doesn’t cover your rent in the slightest?”

Kora waves her admonishes off with the flick of a wrist. “Oh, don’t worry, Brighid! As soon as this story gets officially published I’ll have the check for you in _no time_. Don’t doubt the size of my audience! Now if you’ll excuse me,” she quickly retreats back through the doorway into her suite, “the new episode of Spring Has Come is on! See ya!”

The door shuts in front of Brighid’s face. She scowls at the burnished wooden door, looks down at the heavy manuscript in her hands, and scowls some more. She doesn’t see this heap of wood pulp serving any purpose in her life other than being an inconveniently-shaped paperweight or door stopper, but Brighid has a feeling that if she tosses it into the trash, Kora will somehow find out and throw a temper tantrum for weeks on end. And then Nim would join her, because Brighid probably would forget to use the recycling bin instead.

Brighid ends up just slapping Kora’s self-proclaimed magnum opus onto the desk in the private study she shares with Mòrag, and promptly forgets about it. She has better things to do, after all.

 

* * *

 

The locks click open, the doorknob turns, and Brighid steps into her penthouse with a sigh, kicking off her pumps and nudging them closer to the wall. That’s when she hears something that sounds suspiciously like a muffled gasp.

“... Mòrag? Is that you?” Brighid hopes to God that Agate didn’t somehow break into here again just to hide from a silverfish she saw on the bathroom floor. Brighid isn’t sure that she’ll be able to handle another request for fumigating the entire complex again this month.

She hears a throat being cleared. “Y-yes. Welcome home, Brighid. I’m in the study and I...” Oh god. She found the manuscript. Was it really that bad? Brighid’s kind of curious now. She rounds the corner and sees Mòrag standing next to her desk, gripping Kora’s manuscript. It’s flipped half-open, and Mòrag rubs her eyes furiously with one hand. Oh god, was she _crying_?

“What in the world did she _write_?”

Mòrag clears her throat again. She seems rather embarrassed. “I saw the title and the summary, and I was curious as to why Kora seemed to have modeled her novel on you and I, although our names are slightly altered, and the prose was surprisingly well-structured, so I kept reading, and…” Mòrag coughs, apparently catching herself mid-ramble. “That is, your character development and the way you worked past your internalized homophobia in order to realize your feelings for me was … sublimely written.”

“The way I worked past my _what_.” Brighid snatches the heavy manuscript from Mòrag’s hands. “Surely this has to be a joke.”

“Would I joke about this with you?” Brighid looks at Mòrag’s face and somewhat watery eyes, and hates that she knows her wife is being completely honest. Great. Now she _has_ to read this.

Brighid leans against the edge of her desk and flips back to page one. Mòrag shuffles closer and leans over her shoulder to peer at the papers. Brighid gives Mòrag a look. “ _Really_?”

“I-I am not opposed to re-reading from the very beginning,” Mòrag says. Brighid lets out a sigh before returning her gaze to the first paragraph.

_“Come on girl, hiring a stripper is totally tradition for a bachelorette party!” Corrah exclaims, linking arms with Brigitte. “Besides, it’s not like your man won’t be doing the same thing…”_

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Kora hands Brighid a check with a toothy smile on her face. “Well?”

Brighid says nothing as she takes the slip, her lips pressed into a thin line.

“I mean, if you hated it that much, I can always take it back, I seriously don’t mind—”

Brighid opens her eyes, and Kora immediately stops talking. 

"We'll keep it," she says and shuts the door, but not quick enough to miss Kora’s massive, shit-eating grin.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i'll get back to the fuckening but the drive to write this consumed me whole. my final hurrah to #shittymoraghidweek on tumblr!


End file.
